SCHOOL! Who ARE These People?
by Falcon-sama
Summary: PG13 for language and Tsume and Hiei's violent tendencies. Why are all these people at the same school? YYH,WR,TG,IY,RK x-over. Better than it sounds. I need more characters! Girl ones! OC Ones! Help me!
1. Day 1, Meet the morons

Hiya! This is basically my first fic idea, only totally redone, tweaked, and other words that say, 'I changed it!' It's a big crossover AUish fic, but not totally confusing. It's bishies and Kuwabara, okay? Everybody's 'supposedly' high school ages. I'm using the cooler Trunks, the Marai version. Here's the disclaimer, I'm only gonna say it once! (Inhale) I don't own YuYu Hakusho, DragonBall Z or GT, Rouroni Kenshin, YuGiOh, Trigun, or InuYasha, or Wolf's Rain. Say that in one breath! Hehe! (Might be some OOCness, purely unintentional)  
  
==================================================================  
  
"...get up......Mr.Stampede............be fired!"  
  
"Huh? What? I didn't do anything!" Vash bolted up, jerking his head off the desk. "Oh, it's you, Mr.Takanaka, hi, what's up?"  
  
"You were napping in the teacher's lounge again, Mr.Stampede. Third time this week." He looked at Vash intensely.  
  
"Well, yeah, that's because it's the kids lunch break and it's Wednesday! It's the only chance I have!" Vash smiled.  
  
Mr.Takanaka sighed and shook his head. He started to walk towards the door. "Sometimes I think the students are more normal than you'll ever be." He walked out and closed the door.  
  
"Well, you thought correctly." Vash muttered to no one.  
  
BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Jeez, I hate that bell!" He jumped up and ran into the hallway, pushing past students. Then he froze. "Wait, I'm a teacher, I don't have to rush." He walked arrogantly to his classroom, room 315. He looked at the kids who stood there waiting. There was the preppy blondes who all had matching pink bookbags and had a three word vocabulary that consisted of 'oh, my, and gawd.' The jocks in their football jerseys who kept yammering about how they were going to beat everyone this year, but last year the only won one game, barely. The Goths were in their own little corner, complaining about the lighting and how everything was too bright in the daytime. Then, there were the indifferent ones, the ones who refused to be categorized. He knew them from outside school as well as in it. Vash stuck his hand in his pocket. Where was the key?  
  
"Looking for this, hm?" Goten held up the keys.  
  
"Oh, my gawd, Goten, if you had the keys, why didn't you just open the damn door earlier!?" A prep blurted.  
  
"Brittany, did you just curse in front of a teacher?" Goten's best friend Trunks said, who was so close to him they could've been joined at the hip and no one would've known the difference.  
  
"Mr.Stampede doesn't care. He never has." She scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, but, Mr.Takanaka cares."  
  
She turned around; he was standing right behind her. He made a hand signal for her to follow him and she obeyed. Vash looked at them, puzzled. "I don't get it. He's always there whenever she does something, it's too weird."  
  
"Did you ever notice it only happens when you're around, Vash?" A somewhat tall boy walked up. He had platinum blond hair and purple eyes, and a dark complexion. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. "She wants your attention."  
  
"What makes you think that, Marik?" Vash asked, opening the door. "And what are you doing here? Mrs.Tavern said you weren't here." The students walked in.  
  
"Not for Geometry. I'll always be here for Language Arts." Marik smirked. "She lied. She put me out of the class for something..."  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"She said I had a very foul mouth." Marik rolled his eyes. "Wonder what that means...oh, well." He went in the classroom.  
  
Vash sighed. Marik was definitely weird. But that's what happens when you're a schizophrenic who has a twisted evil half and an eviler, homicidal half. It made no sense. He just HAD to teach at the school with a bunch of nutcases.  
  
"HEY, STAMPEDE!"  
  
Oh, great, his stalker. He turned around and smiled. "What's up, Aniku?"  
  
"Hold on." She panted, and leaned against the wall. "Got any red bull?" He shook his head. "Shame. I had to rush all the way from the office. We've got new students on the way here."  
  
"Really? Cool, I guess. Wait, I need more desks!!!" Vash panicked.  
  
"Chill out, Vash. They'll live. But let me tell you something about them."  
  
"Eh, what?" Vash raised a brow. "What is it?"  
  
"They're cute." Vash anime-fell. "Except for the orange haired one. He's funny looking. Two of them are demons."  
  
"Really? I thought you couldn't tell anymore, Ani."  
  
"Please, I'M a demon, I can tell, whether I want to or not." She walked past him, grabbing his arm on the way, dragging him into the classroom.  
  
=====================================  
  
"Room 315. Here it is!" Yusuke said triumphantly. "Heh, told you I'd find it!"  
  
"Hn. Three, two, one." Hiei said.  
  
"What're"  
  
BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!  
  
"Oh, great. I knew we should'a went here first. I'm never doing alphabetical classes again." Yusuke sighed. "At least this is my next class."  
  
"Really? It's also Hiei's." Kurama looked at Hiei's paper, then Kuwabara's. "It seems Kuwabara and I have Geometry next."  
  
"Have fun." Hiei smirked. He looked away from his paper. Staring at his paper was a girl with brown-blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'eye sea dum peapoles' in white, and blue low jeans. Her gaze met his. "You mind?" He glared at her.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you were the fox I smelled, or were the one with the burning skin smell." She sniffed the air near him. "Ooohh, fire demon, cool. That means you must be Youko!" She grinned, pointing at Kurama, who looked stunned.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked/demanded.  
  
She plucked a hair from her head. They looked at it as it turned into a feather. "I'm Aniku, silly!"  
  
"Never heard of you." Hiei said flatly.  
  
She hung her head low. "No one's ever heard of me...............well, I'm only seventeen, and I have been posing as a human my whole life. I live with Vash, well, not really. I rent out his basement. He's cool, real nutty." She snatched Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's papers. "Hm, cool. I have the next class with 'Suuichi' and 'Kazuma'!"  
  
"It's Kuwabara!" He snatched his paper back. "Only Yukina can call me Kazuma!"  
  
Aniku shrugged. "Okay. Fine, Kazuma!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Kuwabara, we should get going." Kurama, the peacemaker, said. "Don't want to be late."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Kuwabara sighed. "I don't fight girls, anyway." They walked off, joining the crowd.  
  
Aniku smiled. "You guys will fit right in. Have fun with Stampede, okay?" She started to walk off.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Yusuke said. "She seems okay."  
  
"Mentally unstable." Hiei muttered. "Let's go."  
  
The walked in the classroom. There were plenty of desks closer to the front, since all the back ones were taken. He looked at one kid near the front, who all he saw was his snowy white hair blocking the view of his face. There were three empty seats near him.  
  
"Worth a try." Yusuke whispered to no one. But Hiei could hear him. "Hey, are all of these taken?" He asked. The boy looked up with his brown eyes curiously.  
  
"Well, the one behind me is." He answered in a strange British accent. "Those two aren't, though. Go ahead, have a seat."  
  
"Thanks." Yusuke sat next to the white haired stranger, giving Hiei a seat by the window, which he opened immediately. "Oh, sorry, I'm Yusuke." He held out his hand to shake the stranger's hand, he accepted. Yusuke elbowed the apparition.  
  
"Hiei." He said bluntly.  
  
"Pardon him, he's kind of a 'less-syllables-the-better' kind of guy." Yusuke rolled his eyes."  
  
"It's okay. I'm Bakura." He smiled. "I know someone who's sort of like him." He paused when a guy with long, messy red hair came in. Hiei glanced at the scar on his cheek. It was shaped like a cross and to Hiei, it obviously came from a sword. "Hi, Kenshin." Bakura said. "Did you get the notes from Goten?"  
  
"Yep! I don't know how you can read it, it looks like gibberish, that it does." He handed it to Bakura.  
  
"It's upside down." Bakura sighed.  
  
"It was easier to read that way." Kenshin grinned. "Oh, are you the new students?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Yusuke and this is Hiei." Yusuke poked Hiei with a pen, which was harmless because of Hiei's black wardrobe.  
  
"The other two had Mrs.Tavern?" Kenshin asked. Yusuke nodded. "I saw Aniku walking with them, I figured that was them. Then she must have saw her boyfriend, because she ran towards Mr.Smith's classroom."  
  
"That nut has a boyfriend?" Hiei spoke.  
  
"Only the richest teenager ever." Bakura said. "Ever heard of Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened. "You're kidding! He goes here? Wow. Unreal." He glanced at Hiei, who raised a brow at them. "He made all sorts of technology for computers, some card game, and all sorts of stuff! He makes Bill Gates look homeless!" Yusuke cleared his throat. "Not like I care."  
  
"Hn." Hiei scoffed. His eyes zoned out for a moment. Yusuke figured out what he was doing.  
  
"Don't try it, Hiei." Yusuke warned. Hiei smirked. Kenshin and Bakura looked puzzled.  
  
/mind rapist,/ Yusuke thought, knowing Hiei could hear him.  
  
Hiei only looked up when he heard someone close the door. Vash went to the board and wrote down a few page numbers. He didn't have his hair spiked and he was wearing dress pants and a shirt and tie. "So, we have new kids." He said looked at his new attendance sheet. "Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei Jaganshi, huh? Well, I'm Mr.Stampede, but as the rest of the staff likes to call me, 'damned idiot', 'stupid moron', and my favorite, 'the damn child who's supposed to teach stupid teens'. Well, that's enough introductions, books that I stole back from Mrs.Williams are under the desks, start working while I predict who will get wrote up later."  
  
"Nice guy." Yusuke whispered.  
  
"Another moron."  
  
====================================  
  
"Class, we have new students, Suuichi Minamono and Kazuma Kuwabara. Boys, have a seat." Mrs.Tavern said. "Miss Kitare, go to your seat."  
  
"Okay!" Aniku rushed to her seat next to a boy wearing a red hat. He was grumbling something about suspension. Aniku hit him gently in the head with her book and said what sounded like 'bad doggy'. Kurama shook his head slightly, which moved his hair, then he heard the girls in the class sigh. Oh, great, here we go again. One boy with grey hair, sitting in the back held up a piece of paper that had an arrow pointing to the seat next to him. Kurama walked up to the table and sat down. Kuwabara sat on the opposite side of Kurama.  
  
"If you wanted my fan club, all you had to do was ask." He laughed. "I'm Trunks. You're Suuichi, right?"  
  
"Just call me Kurama." He smiled.  
  
"Am I invisible?" Kuwabara asked. "Hey, Trunks, I'm Kuwabara."  
  
"Hey. So, you met Aniku?" Trunks looked over at her, she was scribbling something on a piece of paper with a green crayon. She held it up for Trunks to see. 'Inuyasha's suspended again!' It read. 'How long?' Trunks said silently. Aniku held up three fingers. Inuyasha looked at her with a scowl. He put her hand down with his clawed hand. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's...interesting." Kurama sighed, "At least she's not a serial killer."  
  
"Yeah, seriously." Kuwabara agreed. "Hey, isn't the guy with the silvery leather jacket who I think he is? Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"You saw Kaiba?" Trunks asked. "I was wondering where he was. He must have heard new kids were coming and decided to avoid everyone."  
  
"He didn't avoid her."  
  
"Well, she sorta dates him." Trunks started writing down notes from off the board. "It's more of a stunt to keep girls away from him than anything. He tosses money her way sometimes, but, yeah, they go with each other. Kaiba gives her the cold shoulder all the time, to keep his 'rich jerk' appearance intact. He's nice to her, though."  
  
"Well, you just spill information, don't you?" Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"I trust you." Trunks opened his book. "It's that simple."  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Inuyasha called.  
  
"Hm? What?" Trunks turned his head slightly.  
  
"Do me a favor. You've got gym next, right?"  
  
"I walk past the gym...I have the same class as you!"  
  
Inuyasha tossed a piece of paper to him. "Give this to One-arm."  
  
"Okay." Trunks put it in his pocket.  
  
Kuwabara raised a brow. "One-arm?"  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, he's a senior, he doesn't have a left arm."  
  
"Ouch. How'd it happen?"  
  
"Hit and Run, he had to have it amputated." Trunks looked at Inuyasha. "Their dad died in the wreak, and Sesshoumaru won't get a fake arm because of that. Inuyasha was a 'perfect student' (hard to picture, bear with me) until that happened. They both punish themselves, it's sad."  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
"What do you guys have next?" Trunks asked. Kurama and Kuwabara pulled out their schedules.  
  
"Mr.Stampede." Kuwabara said, "That's the one Aniku had earlier, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I have him with her." Trunks mentioned. "What about you, Kurama?"  
  
"Gym." Kurama tilted his head to the side slightly. "Interesting."  
  
"That's what I have! Cool." Trunks tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder to get his attention. "You comin'?"  
  
"Do you know =anything= about basketball?" Inuyasha challenged, as they started heading towards the gym.  
  
"I don't like basketball much. I've been on the soccer team before, though." Kurama smirked slightly. "Why, do you have a thing against basketball players?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked back. "He's cool. I hate him already."  
  
"Hey." Kurama turned around. It was Hiei.  
  
"Who's he?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"This is Hiei. Hiei, this is Trunks and Inuyasha."  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked at Trunks briefly.(Ha! A joke! Trunks Briefs, looked briefly? Forget it.) And went to stare at Inuyasha. "Dog demon."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha blurted, he couldn't tell, could he?  
  
"Your name means dog demon." Hiei knew he was nervous. He was a demon. "What did you think I meant?"  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha scoffed. "I thought you called me something."  
  
"People only argue about such a thing if it's true." Hiei scoffed, and someone bumped into him.  
  
"Hey, watch it, you little gothic jerk, I'm walking here!" One of the football players growled.  
  
"Look, Kurama, a jock capable of speech, get the camcorder, no one will believe us if we don't have proof." Hiei tilted his head sideways slightly.  
  
"You little!" He swung at Hiei's head and missed, because Hiei was now behind him. Hiei grabbed his arm and started twisting it. The jock was about to hit Hiei with his other fist, but Hiei tripped him and he landed on the floor with a thump. Of course a teacher THEN came to the scene and saw Inuyasha there, with Hiei and Kurama.  
  
=================================  
  
/LATER AFTER SCHOOL, ON SCHOOL PROPERTY/  
  
"He did that?" Kuwabara laughed. "And his punishment is he has to have library duty? This is too funny!"  
  
Kurama smiled. Hiei was sitting in the tree above them, he was in a very low branch, only about seven feet above the ground. "Interesting job, Hiei. But at least it should be quiet."  
  
"Forget it." Inuyasha walked up to them, his bookbag slung over one shoulder. "The teachers know that you were the one who did it, but now even I have to be in the library!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Inuyasha." Kurama smiled at Inuyasha, whose long silvery-white hair was being blown by the wind. Inuyasha sniffed the wind and walked up to the four of them. "Aniku said you guys were demons." He leaned towards Kurama's face and looked right into his eyes. "She told me and some of the other guys you were Youko."  
  
They froze. Damn, does everyone know, Kurama thought. Which was happily answered by a voice saying, can we take their pretty jewelry now?  
  
"I am Youko." Kurama responded. He looked at Inuyasha's yellow eyes. "I suppose you're a hanyou, also." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took off his red hat for a moment, showing his dog ears (kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and then put the hat back on. "Yeah, I gotta wear this damn thing to keep people from figuring it out. It gets on my nerves sometimes, but, I can live with it."  
  
Hiei looked out towards the school, where he saw Mrs. Tavern, Mr. Smith, and Mr. Stampede, what did Aniku call him? Vash, wasn't it? Weird name, but Hiei wasn't exactly a common name, either. Stampede looked humiliated, like they were mad at him for something. Oh, well, that girl was an idiot, and so was Vash.  
  
"What other guys?" Kuwabara asked Inuyasha. "Who else knows?"  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, this would be interesting. "Five people.  
  
"Five people." Hiei grunted. "Plus you and Aniku. That's seven." Hiei got up and pulled out his katana. "Better get to work killing people."  
  
"If it makes you feel better, Kouga and Sesshoumaru are demons." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Sure does, I can kill them and get away with it."  
  
"Yes!" Inuyasha said to himself, "Go ahead, go get 'em."  
  
"You want me to?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Changed my mind." Hiei smirked, putting his sword back in the sheath. He looked at Inuyasha, who was death-glaring him. He looked back over towards the teachers. He was bored so he decided to have a look in Vash's mind. He shook his head vigorously. Doughnuts? He was thinking about doughnuts? If he had looked any farther he probably would have found a 'space for rent' sign! The people here were morons! And now, thanks to some hawk demon eighteen people knew what they were! The next time, Hiei thought, the next time he saw her, he would kill her! He didn't care who was there, he would tear her into little pieces so painfully..................  
  
"Whatcha daydreamin' about?" Hiei lashed around, it was her.  
  
"Slitting your throat." He said honestly.  
  
"Oh. That happens a lot. You make a lot of enemies when you're pals with the cool guys at school. The unpopular-ish cool guys." She smiled, then put her hand on Hiei's head. "Like you! Bishies galore!"  
  
Hiei took her hand off his head with a snort. "Don't call me a bishie."  
  
"Awww, Inuyasha, he's denying the truth!"  
  
"So? I'm surprised you think the short guy's cute." Inuyasha scoffed. Suddenly, Aniku was standing in front of him, eyes flaring "Are you saying my 'kura's not cute?" She held up a picture of Bakura. "I'm a guy, I have no comment."  
  
"Good." She smiled. "Because if you did I'd be nervous." She grabbed his bookbag and pulled out a red bull. "Thief." She opened it and drank some of it. "Hey, I got an idea! Wanna go see Kaiby?"  
  
"What?" Yusuke raised a brow. "Who the hell"  
  
"Kaiba." She sighed, they didn't know her nicknames for her friends. "You know, KaibaCorp, huge buildings, technology, that sort of thing?" Yusuke and Kuwabara lit up. "KaibaCorp!? I've always wondered what that place was like!" The both cheered.  
  
"You can come, but you gotta chill out, I wonder what you'd be like if you had some red bull, though......oh, well. Let's get out of here! HEY VASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled so he could hear her. He looked at her, received some disapproving words from the other teachers, shrugged, and ran up to them. "What, those two are breathing down my neck, saying a bunch of 'she lives with you, is a student, and is calling you to come to her, don't you watch the news' junk."  
  
"We're gonna go see Kaiba, wanna come?" Aniku chirped, smiling.  
  
"You called me over here to do that?" Vash sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Thank god you did! Let's get out of this hellhole!"  
  
"Interesting bunch." Kurama shook his head slightly.  
  
===========================================  
  
"Hey, Croquet, where's Kaiba?" (I know Croquet worked for Pegasus, but tolerate it, please!) Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He just left for lunch a few minutes ago." Croquet responded. "And he took his brother with him." His eyes hid behind his sunglasses. He stayed immobile even when then 'ding!' of the elevator made Kuwabara and Yusuke jump.  
  
"You are a very bad liar, Croquet." Kaiba stepped out of the elevator. "Excuse me, sir?" Croquet asked. Kaiba walked up to him and took a tiny little chip off of his back. "You think Mokuba really would have helped you when you were choking? I'd let you, personally." Kaiba turned to the others. "I try to avoid new kids at school, so you bring them to my doorstep?" He looked at Aniku like she was crazy.  
  
"Yep! This is Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kazuma!"  
  
"It's KUWABARA! Only my sweet Yukina can call me Kazuma!" He shouted. "And you aren't YUKINA!"  
  
"Sheesh, I feel sorry for Yukina, I don't know how she could stand all of that yelling." Aniku turned to Kaiba. "So, where's my late birthday present?" She said with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Argh..." He pulled out a VERY full wallet and took money out of it and gave it to her. "I hate that face." Aniku counted how much he gave her, with Yusuke behind with his mouth wide open. Aniku glomped Kaiba instinctively. He somehow managed to get free from her grasp and straightened out his clothes. Yusuke was still paralyzed from counting the money.  
  
"What's up, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, waving his hand in front of his friend's face. "Helloooo......"  
  
"Ten grand. He gave her ten grand..." Yusuke managed to move.  
  
"Think about it, Yusuke," Kurama said thoughtfully. "Its mere change to him, it's completely irrelevant." He looked around. People in suits were running around everywhere with cell phones, laptops, and briefcases. There was a big counter in the middle of the floor, for receptionists, who were armed with about ten phones behind the counter and five computers. Who knew how many there were on all of the other floors.  
  
"I got an idea!" Kuwabara piped up.  
  
"You with an idea, this can't be good..." Hiei muttered in unison with Inuyasha.  
  
"It IS good!" He snorted. "How about we go see a movie!"  
  
"Like what?" Inuyasha asked, he hadn't seen a movie in a while.  
  
"Uh, how about Anchorman?"  
  
"...sounds good." Kaiba said reluctantly.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Have them hold my calls, Croquet, I'm sure you could do that." Kaiba said, walking out the building.  
  
=============================  
  
/S-C-H-O-O-L, SKULL!/  
  
Hige sighed heavily. Day four of the week, NOT Friday, Thursday! And there was supposed to be a test, in the 'best' class ever, History. Dammit, the crap already happened, let it go! Of course, Kiba studied his life out and payed attention, so he'd pass, Tsume pretended to be oblivious to it all, but Hige knew that he was taking it all in. Even the runt was doing good! And he was two grades lower than them! Life sucked, he determined. It was against him and working with mister 'I'm a badass wolf punk guy with a knife and a midriff!' He sighed once again. Ranting didn't make him feel any better, even though it should have. "I hate my life." He said to himself. He looked down the hallway. "Mr. Riley's class, here I come. Death must be subbing today." He muttered as he saw the kids standing outside the door. He walked up to them, holding his History book under his arm and his stuffed his other hand in his pocket that was crammed with cheat sheets. He didn't feel like talking to Kiba or Tsume, so he decided to talk to the master of cheating, Sanosuke.  
  
"Man, Sano, what's up? Where's Teach?" Hige asked. The tall brown haired boy turned around. "I dunno, he's not here, which is a first. And there's no sub or anything, which is just as weird."  
  
"Is Mrs. Williams here?" Hige asked.  
  
"No, why?" Sanosuke asked, then saw the sly grin on Hige's face. "That's a bad image."  
  
"I bet that's where he is." Hige shrugged. Sanosuke then put his hand flat on Hige's chest, holding a piece of paper:  
  
Hige Lupin,  
  
We are pleased to award you with this certificate, which hereby makes you a certified idiot.  
  
Signed, Sanosuke Sagara (sp?)  
  
Certifier of Idiots  
  
----------------------------  
  
"You're the idiot. Why the hell would you make this?" Hige crumbled the paper up and threw it at the back of Tsume's head. He could hear him growl over all the talking.  
  
"I was bored and in Tech." Sano scratched the back of his head. "And I wanted to do something other than PowerPoint. That crap's evil."  
  
"Tell me about it. I tried to get some pictures off one of the computers here, but it wouldn't let me on there." Hige put his book on the floor and stood on it for no reason. "Computers stink."  
  
"They block those sites from hentai's like you, genius!" Sano hit Hige in the head. (XX)  
  
"Ow! Yeah, whatever." Hige rubbed his head. "That hurts, ya know."  
  
"If it didn't, do you think I would've done it?" Sano put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"With your IQ, you would've."  
  
"Hey guys! Uh, where's Mr. Riley?" Two girls with long black hair walked up to them. One wore a uniform for no reason, and the other had on a denim skirt and a pink shirt.  
  
"Hey Kagome, Sango. He's under his desk, hiding from the zombies." Sanosuke grinned.  
  
"You don't know." Sango concluded.  
  
"Not his keeper." Sanosuke stretched out his arms.  
  
"He needs one." Kagome sighed, looking at her classmates. "Hige, aren't you usually hanging out with Kiba and Tsume? Did you three get in a fight?"  
  
Hige looked at the two mentioned. "Nah, we just had different studying opinions for the test that's supposed to be today."  
  
"Test?! Today?! Oh, no, Sango, I didn't study! I totally forgot! Oh, no......wait, it's not too late! Hige, where's your book? I NEED your book!" Kagome panicked. She saw Hige's book on the floor. "Please?"  
  
Hige sighed. It was pointless, he wasn't coming today, that was obvious. He kneeled down and picked up his book and gave it to Kagome.  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She flipped the pages then paused. "What chapter were we doing?"  
  
(ANIMEFALL)  
  
"Twenty-three." Tsume muttered behind her.  
  
"Twenty-three." She repeated. "Thanks Tsume! Okay, Christopher Columbus, I know about him...sailed to America........." (11th grade, learning about Columbus...--;)  
  
"She scares me." Hige whispered to Sanosuke, who nodded. "She's strange." He agreed.  
  
========================  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Vash exclaimed, holding a yard ruler, and pointing at stuff on the board. "This is a exclamatory sentence! Is this a interrogatory sentence?" This is a declaration. And I can't remember the other one, so do whatever." He gave up and put his feet on the desk.  
  
"Does he always give up so easily?" Yusuke asked Kenshin, who responded with a 'that he does'. "Figures." He turned around when he heard a slight groan. Bakura was holding his forehead, but he still continued drawing on his folder. "Hey, Bakura, you okay?" Yusuke asked. Bakura looked at Yusuke and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just a little headache." He continued with his drawing. "It's nothing."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Yusuke said, not fully convinced. He tapped Hiei and jerked his thumb towards Bakura. There was a very faint blue glow under Hiei's bandanna. Hiei's eyes suddenly widened. Someone was actually IN Bakura's mind. He glanced over at Bakura, who was looking right at him, curious. But Hiei could see the faintest crazed gleam in his eyes. Something was off. To say it wasn't unnerving would have been a lie.  
  
"Hiei, what's up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
==================================================================  
  
WHEW! Nine pages! I think. I started a 6:45 AM, so this better be good, since it's now two, and I started YESTERDAY at 7 and stopped at three! I need a nap! Do you like it? Please tell me if I spelled Sanosuke's last name right. And I'm calling normal, sane Bakura 'Bakura', and his deranged side 'Yami Bakura', okay? And I'll bring Yugi in later. Maybe even Tea'. I'll feed her to the wolves! No, I won't, I'll bash her though. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! 


	2. What's a secret?

Hiya! I'm happy now, one review! Okay, it's pretty lame, but I will continue, for I, Falcon-sama, am extremely stubborn! (Cheers in background) And for you, my only reviewer, CHERRY COKE! Yay! Enjoy! As for the disclaimer, it's in chapter one, you stinkin' lawyers. Don't you have anything better to do? Convict actual felons, instead of looking at what the other people write on the computer, looking for someone who didn't deny owning something? I don't own care bears or Spongebob, either. Forget it, moving on!

==================================================================

"Hiei, what's up?" Yusuke repeated. Kenshin looked at him, slightly worried.

"Nothing." Hiei went back to solitary mode. "It's nothing." Bakura was definitely curious about Hiei. Was he able to read his mind? That was the last thing he needed, someone rummaging through his mind when someone else was doing that AND living in there! Ra, was it ever annoying, having someone argue with you and-

'WHAT are you going on about?' Lovely, Yami Bakura. 'Can't a guy get some sleep?'

'No. Not in my head.'

'You think too much! Shut up for once!' The yami vanished into the depths of Bakura's mind.

"Never a dull moment." Bakura muttered under his breath quietly.

BBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"About time!" Yusuke jumped up and rushed out the door, oblivious to Hiei, who simply glared at Vash for a few moments. The blond haired 'moron' looked at Hiei. "What? What'd I do? I'm sorry, I forgot it was 'interrogative' okay?"

"What do you know about Ryou?" Hiei asked, his red eyes steadily glaring at the teacher. "Something's different about him."

"Uh, he's got natural white hair?"

"Really, I didn't notice. Try again."

"He's not British, he was just raised in Britain!" Vash said nervously.

"One more chance, Stampede..."

"HE'S A SCHIZOPHRENIC WHO'S ALTER EGO LIVES IN THIS BIG NECKLACE CALLED THE MILLENIUM RING AND ALSO IN HIS MIND AND HE TAKES CONTROL OF BAKURA SOMETIMES AND IS REALLY CRAZY AND LIKES STEALING PEOPLE'S SOULS AND PUTTING THEM IN THE SHADOW REALM WHERE IT'S NOTHING BUT DARKNESS AND SCARY STUFF AND A REAL FREAKY PURPLE MIST!" Vash blurted quickly. "Can I go get some coffee now?"

"Fine." Hiei headed out the door, then, as an afterthought, "You sound like you had enough already." 'An alter ego who can steal souls...' He thought. 'I smell a camaraderie coming along.'

==========================

Yugi walked down the hall quietly, looking for his friends in the tall crowd. Of course, they found him first.

"'Ey, Yuge, why the long face, pal?" Joey asked in his Brooklyn accent. "Did some a doze jerks in ya otha class mess with ya, 'cuz I'll pound dere faces in if dey did!"

"Hey, Joey, calm down! I just couldn't take that test in History that I studied for because the teacher wasn't there." Yugi shrugged. "It's no big deal, though, he should be back tomorrow."

"Pheh, you should be glad he didn't come, the test was a hundred questions long." Yugi turned around, only to be face-to- stomach with Tsume. "Most of it wasn't even in that chapter, so if I were you, I'd start reading the rest of that damn book."

"Tsume, who asked you to be a part of this conversation, huh?" Tristan challenged.

"I don't need to be asked, I can do it on my own just fine." He growled.

"Guys, can't you get along and be friends?" Tea' spoke up. "Because if you all were friends- huh, where'd you guys go? Guys?"

=============

_**/ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HALLWAY/**_

"I hate that girl." Tsume muttered, jabbing his hands into his pockets. He wandered into the senior's hallway, where everyone was either a lot shorter than Tsume, or rivaled his height. He glanced at the lockers. Since he gave the Runt his because it was closer to Toboe's classes, he shared one down this hall. He stopped when he found his locker, 713, which had a note halfway sticking out of it. He pulled it out and read it: ' Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry my friends picked on you about your arm, they deserved to be hit, I think it would be a good idea for us to hang out sometime, call me! Love, Stacy.' Aw, how cute, Tsume thought, right before crumbling it up and sticking it in the locker next to his.

"More fan mail?" A silky voice behind him said.

"Tell these girls to get a life and put this crap in a different locker." Tsume grabbed his Technology notebook and slammed the locker shut. Sesshoumaru opened it back and put in a Biology book that couldn't have gotten any thicker. He then closed it back. "They won't listen. They never do and never will, and therefore, will never have a single date with me." Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. The satisfaction of crushing their hearts was so enjoyable, but they were stubborn and refused to give up, ruining the fun of ignoring them.

"That's a good way to look at it, I guess." Tsume shrugged. "Hey, what happened to Inuyasha, did he get suspended again?"

"Of course he did." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "What else could have happened?"

"Punched himself and woke up realizing he put himself in a storm drain." Tsume started. "Someone told him to go jump off a cliff and he listened, he robbed himself and is now holding himself hostage for ransom money, who knows?"

"Hm, all of those sound promising." Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. " Might want to leave now, if you plan on being there on time."

"Please, you think I care?" Tsume turned on his heel and walked off.

Sesshoumaru watched as Tsume dodged a girl with brown hair and a pink purse barely. Tea' was her name, he thought. He had heard of her before, that she couldn't be near an argument or any competition without breaking into a speech about 'friendship' or how someone's purpose was 'noble'.

"I thought you hated wolves." Kouga said, now next to Sesshoumaru. "But you're friends with him and me. Someone's confused."

"He happens to be a somewhat intelligent wolf, as for you, I wish I could say the same."

=============================

_**/IN TECH/**_

"Everyone, I want your PowerPoint presentation to be colorful, and remember, I am going to show these to the class." Mr. Verdana (It's the font, oh well) walked up to where Tsume, Kiba and Sanosuke were sitting. "This means you, Mr. Wolfe." He looked at Tsume's work, which had every possible shade of black, white, and grey on it, some he had never seen before. "Okay, that'll work, since the project's supposed to reflect your personality..." He walked off, leaving Kiba to inspect it. "Hey it =does= reflect your personality, =boring!=" Tsume growled and looked at Kiba's, which was red and white, Tsume assumed Kiba's fur and blood. "What about yours, Kiba, it looks like a candy cane." Kiba huffed and (blew your house in!) changed the stripes so that instead, it was a red splatter inside the white. "Gunshot wound, how original." He rolled his yellow eyes. He didn't even bother looking at Sano's, figuring he had 'the' symbol as a background. He decided to work on his profile:

Name: Tsume Wolfe.

Age: 18

Born in: Canada

Hair color- White

Eye color- Yellow

Favorite color- Black

Social Status- Loner

Personality- Quiet, Sulking, Brooding

Likes- Being alone, Silence, Black leather, Wolves

Dislikes- Loud noises, Crowds, People, Dogs

'Friends'- Toboe Rain, Hige Lupin, Kiba Blanc (AN:out of ideas), Sesshoumaru (AN:Had last name removed), Sanosuke Sagara

==================================

"Well, Kagome, that whole 'hurry, must study' thing was real pointless, wasn't it?" Miroku smiled, standing at the door of the girl's locker room as they came out, trying to look in. (-.-;) And naturally got slapped by Sango.

"Who told you that?" Kagome asked Miroku, who still kept his right hand covered up. "Was it Hige?"

"Yeah, he did. Told Trunks and Goten, too. Would've told Inuyasha if he wasn't suspended." Miroku leaned against the wall with one hand. "Hey, Kurama! Come here! There's someone I want you to meet!"

Kagome looked in the direction that Miroku was calling someone. "Who's Kurama?" She then saw the tall redhead and his short friend who, Kagome guessed, didn't own anything other than black, headed towards them.

"Oh, I remember them!" Sango said, "They were here yesterday!"

"I didn't see them!" Kagome blurted.

"Maybe it's because you're oblivious to your surroundings." Kagome yelped, then turned around, it was the short kid. How'd he get up to her so fast? "Hn." He smirked, noticing his friend just walk up.

"Kurama, this is Kagome, the one who panics." Miroku grinned. "And Sango, the one who slaps." Kagome saw the short one roll his eyes, were they =red=?

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Suuichi, or Kurama, if you prefer, and this is Hiei." Kurama smiled, making all girls within five hundred yards want to faint.

"If I wanted them to know me, I would have introduced myself, baka." Hiei growled. He added the last word as a boy with orange hair walked up to them.

"Quit calling me that, Shrimp, or I'll have to tie you to the basketball goal." Kuwabara threatened. He actually looked pretty mean for once, and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were surprised Hiei wasn't fazed slightly.

"Tell me something, Kuwabara." Hiei said calmly.

"Uh, what?"

"Why is it you get taller, stupider, AND uglier each time I see you?"   
  
Kagome looked at Hiei. He definitely looked like the kind of person who'd insult you, kill you, then insult you some more. And his eyes, that blood red color made them so intimidating.

"I'm guessing that you two don't get along." Kagome's eyes shifted between the two.

"So, Miroku, why did you want us to meet them?" Sango asked. "I don't see the big deal."

"Of course you don't, ningen." Hiei remarked.

"Ningen?" Sango raised a brow. "Human?"

Miroku pulled out a piece of paper and tossed it a Hiei, who snatched it out of the air and stared as it burned his hand, with smoke streaming from it. "We're demons." Hiei burned the ward away, since no one was looking. "Except =him=." He received a glare from at least a foot and a half above him. Kurama shook his head. "We mean no harm, we were just sent to this school to monitor...abnormalities in this school. Such as demons and humans with no respect for time and space." He looked at Sango and Miroku, then he craned his head to look at Sesshoumaru, who was sulking on the bleachers, daring others to get within ten feet of him. "And I'm aware of Inuyasha as well. He told us that Aniku had told at least one of you what we are."

"Well, we know now." Kagome smiled. "So, you started yesterday?" Kurama and Kuwabara nodded. "Wanna meet after school over, err,"

"The parking lot." Sango finished.

====================================

_**/LATER IN SCHOOL/ **_

Tsume walked into the ninth grade floor, aggravated beyond belief. He pushed past the smaller kids, searching for Toboe. He froze when he thought he heard Toboe. He sniffed the air and then turned his head towards an 'empty' classroom. He walked in, seeing two punks beating up Toboe. He rushed up to them and kicked the black haired one in the stomach, causing him to double over. Then he slammed the other into the wall, and had his dagger at his throat instantly. "So, =David=," Tsume pressed the blade harder. "I think I told you to stay away from Toboe, right?" He saw the other, Jerry, try to get up, he stomped on his wrist, causing him to yelp in pain. "And where are you going? Toboe, get out." Toboe looked at Tsume for a moment, then turned to leave. "Changed my mind, help me out, take him," He kicked Jerry. "And put him in that cabinet."

"That's kinda cold, isn't it?" Toboe asked, moving his bracelets back down to his wrists, instead of higher up his arm from the struggle.

"Either that or out the window." He turned to meet David's gaze with a feral glare. "And this is the fifth floor."

"Can't we just let them go?"

Tsume sighed heavily, slouching for a moment. "Kid, give me a break, they beat you up, three times, and you think I'm going to let them go?" He slipped his foot under Jerry's chest, then kicked him upwards and grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall by David. "I'll do it." He stared at them, as their faces showed fear when his teeth became sharp like an animals. His voice was a harsh growl. "Go near him, and I kill you." He stepped away from them, his face went back to normal. He slipped his dagger back in his shoe, hidden under his pants. He walked out of the classroom with Toboe behind him, then he shut the door behind him.

"Thanks, Tsume, I'm glad you came after me." Toboe held his rust-colored bookbag close. "You should be careful with that dagger, though, if they have a search."

"Pheh, all I have to do is put it in the ceiling. They won't know." Tsume fake-punched Toboe's arm, "Besides, these aren't the brightest humans in the world."

"THE CARE BEARS ARE COMING! THE CARE BEARS ARE COMING!" A tall blond teacher ran by, yelling. "AND SO IS SPONGEBOB!"

"I guess you're right." Toboe sighed. He looked towards a group of kids, one with extremely freaky hair, who turned around. "Hey, Toboe!" Yugi called. The two wolves walked up to them. "How's it going?" He smiled.

"It's okay, I guess." Toboe looked at Joey and Tristan, who both were glaring at Tsume. "Tsume, would it kill you to go away?" Tristan said coldly.

"Yeah, 'cuz we jus' had this talk with Kaiba, ya' know, and he's too scared ta come near us, even!" Joey crowed, then was interrupted when the tall blue-eyed executive walked by and muttered, "Shut up, Wheeler." "You shut up, ya Blue-eyes White-leather Idiot!"

"I think that Time Wizard was real stupid, bringing a caveman into the future." Kaiba smirked, then walked off. "Jerk." Joey growled. "Thinks he's better 'en me, with all 'is money an' stuff."

"Well, how many times have you lost to him, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Twenty-three out of twenty-three times." Tristan said thoughtfully. To which Joey responded, "Dat last one was closer, I made 'em lose a hundred life points!"

"And that matters, how?"

Tsume and Toboe sighed. "Toboe, do you want to go to the arcade?" Yugi smiled, noticing how Toboe looked puzzled by what everyone was saying. "Um, can I, Tsume?"

"Why do you ask him, he doesn't matter." Tristan piped up.

"He matters to me!" Toboe scoffed. "Well, can I?"

"Stay out of trouble." Tsume shrugged, walking off towards the stairs.

"So, he's like a brother to you, Toboe?" Yugi asked.

"Sheesh, some brotha'." Joey cringed. "Looks like th' kind dat would beat ya up for asking why his pants are so damn tight." Tristan laughed.

"Don't say that, he's real nice." Toboe started. "He just acts real mean, that's all, because he likes to be alone."

"Well, he does a good job acting, had me fooled." Tristan rubbed the back of his head. "If that's acting, he needs to teach drama!"

"Guys, relax, let's get out of this stupid place!" Tea' smiled. (GASP! She kept her mouth shut the entire time! That's a first.)

===================================

Kenshin walked down the road, heading towards the nearest Seven-Eleven. He was SOOOOOOOO thirsty. What were those people thinking? Did they honestly think that a tiny container of milk and a thing of juice even smaller than that would be enough to suffice!? That word hurt his head. He needed some Mountain Dew, stat. And he couldn't forget those nasty, evil water fountains, with gum and spit in them, it was revolting. He snapped out of his daze, and saw Bakura and Marik standing outside the store, being eyed by the policeman who was parked there.

"I figured you would come here." Marik laughed, taking a sip from his coke. "Didn't think you could make it to your house without something to drink."

"Well, you thought correctly, that you did." Kenshin grinned.

"Why do you talk like that?" Marik raised a brow.

"Like what?"

Bakura sighed and shook his head. No one understood 'Kenshin Logic', that was for sure. "I need some chips." He stood up from leaning against the wall. "Besides, if that policeman stares at me any more, I'm going to have holes burned through me." He laughed for a moment, then noticed that his Ring had emerged from under his shirt, and he could feel the power from it begging to be used. He held it with both hands as Marik and Kenshin looked at him. The arrows jerked suddenly and pointed towards two of the new kids, Hiei, and the redhead who looked half-asleep, with his emerald eyes half open. Hiei looked at the Ring and a sly smirk crept onto his face. _That must be the necklace Stampede mentioned._ He thought, noticing how it pointed to him and tugged Bakura's body. He looked at Marik, who Vash said could control people's minds with his, what was it? Millennium Rod. And Kenshin was a samurai in a past life, and could remember every little bit of that life and the one guy, Sanosuke, was the same, only not a samurai, just a punk. Hiei wasn't told all of these things, he had been steadily plucking these things out of Vash's mind, after he got past the half of his brain that was reserved for doughnuts, though. Marik was an evil guy with an eviler half which was basically the result from having a family that lived in a hole in the ground and forbade him from seeing the outside world. Nice life.

"Tell your Ring it's not nice to point." Hiei said flatly. He savored the stunned look on Bakura's face. "Surprised I know? One of the many advantages of being a demon." They all turned to look at the policeman who was standing still and drooling with a blank look on his face. "Don't worry, Marik, I got 'em."

"A demon?" Kenshin shook slightly, Kurama noticed, though.

"It's alright, Kenshin, we won't hurt you." Kurama smiled, removing the weary look that was on his face. "Hiei has a habit of being too forward."

_/I'm bored, let's kill them./ _Youko chimed in Kurama's head. _–No, we aren't going to. They have done nothing.- /Well, rustle 'em up, make them give you a reason./ -No, Youko. Now shut up.- _

"Who told you?" Marik growled, confident that no one would be coming near them anytime soon.

"I did some prying in Vash's hollow head. He's a plant, who knew?" Hiei ran his hand through his bangs. "I know what Vash knows, let me put it that way. Whatever I found useful, anyway."

"Hiei, quit going through Kenshin, please." Kurama sighed. Hiei let out a huff. "You're no fun."

"Okay, I guess that this whole thing is okay, they know, so we don't have to be all secretive around them." Bakura half-smiled.

_ Oh, shut up, Hikari. _Yami Bakura muttered, now 'next to' Bakura. _ They will ruin my plan! I can tell they will attempt to take the items before I can, I know it! _

"Just so you know, I can hear you." Hiei stared straight at where Yami Bakura was 'standing'. "And see you." Kurama and Kenshin looked puzzled, while Marik was entertained by the fact Hiei was in tune enough with the darkness that he could see Bakura's dark half. It was funny, if the two wanted a private conversation, one of them would need to be in the Ring.

"Very well." Yami Bakura was now in control of the body, leaving Bakura to go in the Ring. "Interesting powers, Hiei. I knew something was different about you, I knew you weren't mortal."

"Oh, Ra, here he goes with the 'mortal' thing." Marik clasped his hand to his face. The yami just shook his head. "I'm saving that for later. So, we know about Hiei what about you?" He looked at Kurama.

"How about we go somewhere less public?" Kurama suggested. Marik smirked. "I know where we could go."

===========================

"So, the arcade, huh?" Sanosuke asked, putting his hands behind his neck. "Anybody bring money?"

Hige looked at Sanosuke as if he had horns growing out of his head. "You moron! You were supposed to bring the quarters! Jeez, come on, can't you try to remember something?!"

"I have more important things to fill my head up with, Hige, and one of them isn't playboy mags, like you!" He barked.

"Will you guys shut up for two seconds!" Tsume snarled.

One, two.

"Well, I know that you need quarters for an arcade, dumbass!" Hige paused when he noticed that two women and their children were walking by.

"What's that word mean, mommy?"

"It's what that boy is, don't say it though, it's not nice."

Tsume, Kiba, and Inuyasha stared at Sano and Hige. Inuyasha slapped both in the back of the head as he walked past and between them. Kiba patted Hige on the back and whispered 'nice going', and followed Inuyasha, while Tsume just walked by.

"Gotta love 'em." Hige ran up to them, and Sanosuke went after them, into the arcade.

They looked around, Pacman, racing games, shooting games, skeeball (sp? I don't know.) air hockey, Dance Dance Revolution (YAY!), countless games. They looked up towards where DDR was at and there stood Toboe, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, watching Tea', who was playing, and obviously winning. Then the game ended. "Anyone else think they can beat me?" She smiled, making Trunks, who was playing Crazy Taxi nearby, make a gagging sound, causing his comrade Goten to laugh.

"Not funny, Trunks." Tea' walked away from the game. Toboe caught a glimpse of yellow and saw that it was Hige. "Hey, guys, over here!" He called, they came up and Hige patted Toboe on the head. "What's up, Runt? Set any scores for me to beat?"

"Nope. I can beat you in air hockey, though." Toboe challenged.

"Yeah, sure." He paused for a moment. "Got any quarters, little buddy?" Toboe pulled a five out of his pocket and gave it to Hige. "Cool. Let's go, then." They ran off to get change.

Yugi went up to the others. "Hey guys," He noticed Inuyasha. "How's your vacation?"

"Never better. Daytime TV sucks, though. Had to spend the day sleeping." Inuyasha grinned. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Uh-huh." Tristan mumbled. "So, when was that computer thing due, Kiba?"

Kiba smiled. "Two hours ago. Sorry, Tristan." Tristan had a pathetic sad look on his face. "I'll live, I guess."

"HA! SEE URAMESHI, YOU CAN BEAT ME IN REAL LIFE, BUT I AM THE TEKKEN CHAMP!" Kuwabara crowed behind them. "Aw, shut up, it's just a stupid game!" Yusuke shouted over Kuwabara's laughter. "I said SHUT UP!"

"Okay, Urameshi, chill out." He waved his hands. "Hey, some guys from school. What's up, guys?"

"Hey, Kuwabara, and, uh, sorry, never got your name." Trunks said, stepping away from Crazy Taxi. The slicked black haired one replied. "No problem, name's Yusuke."

"Cool, I'm Trunks, and this is Goten."

"Hey." Goten pulled some money out of his pocket, counting how many quarters he had left. "Trunks, how much money do you have, I've only got a dollar."

"I've got a ten." Trunks sighed. "You know what, we better go, Goten, we've played everything decent twice."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, see you guys tomorrow!" They walked off.

"Oh-kay...I have a feeling they have issues." Inuyasha shook his head. He looked up when he saw a gloomy Hige and a cheerful Toboe come up to them. "I don't like the runt anymore. I couldn't score at all." Hige leaned against a machine that had 'Galaga' written on the side. "The kid's too good."

================================

_**/MARIK'S YAGHT...YAY!/ **_

"A former thief, eh?" Yami Bakura smirked. "We have something in common, then."

Hiei looked out the window, as usual, While Kurama and Yami Bakura sat on the bed and Marik sat in a chair, turning it backwards, occasionally bossing his minions around. Rashid, though, stood on the other side of the door, making sure the servants didn't decide to eavesdrop.

"Yes, but I believe you aren't a =former= thief, you're a =current= thief." Kurama smiled, who said criminals couldn't be friends? "So, can you read people's minds with the Eye?"

Yami Bakura pulled the Millennium Eye out of his pocket. "No, damn thing's worthless. But when I get the others it won't be."

"Good lu-uck." Marik said, sing-song, holding the Rod in his hand. "You're making a lot of progress, tomb robber, it's been a while now, three items are so close to you but you don't bother to take them, it's interesting."

"Oh, shut up! You don't know what I'm planning."

"You? Plan? Sounds entertaining, almighty dead one." Hiei smirked.

"Care to join the club?" The yami was looking at the Ring. Hiei scoffed at the remark, as if a dead ningen could scare him. The four turned around when the door opened.

"Master Marik, Miss Ishizu is on her way here." Rashid said.

"What the hell could she want now?" Marik growled.

==================================================================

What the hell, indeed. Wanna find out? WELL, REVIEW THEN! I am curious, should I leave his name 'Marik', or change it to 'Malik'? Please tell me in a review! I am also interested in adding characters, if you want your OC in here, please tell me! If you want me to continue, you need to review because if you don't I think no one's reading my story, and I will most likely quit. It will get better, anyways, I promise. Oh, well. R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!


End file.
